<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Yo, It's Cold Outside by AnotherCrazyFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255281">Hey Yo, It's Cold Outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCrazyFangirl/pseuds/AnotherCrazyFangirl'>AnotherCrazyFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Dethmas 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metalocalypse (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas, F/F, M/M, fun in the snow, it's a snow day, its a family day, like a lot, the boys end up eating snow, the disrespect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCrazyFangirl/pseuds/AnotherCrazyFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Dec 19th: Fun in Snow</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Remeltindtdrinc/Original Character(s), Charles Foster Offdensen/Original Male Character(s), Nathan Explosion/Pickles the Drummer, Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth, William Murderface/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Dethmas 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055411</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Yo, It's Cold Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dec 19th: Fun in Snow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathan peered down the hall, a walkie talkie taken from the Klokateers' dorm in hand. "Pickles." He whispered into the mic. </p><p>"Yeah, dood?" </p><p>"How are we looking?" </p><p>Pickles snorted over the connection and Nathan bet that he was wrinkling his nose. "Offdensen and Akita are dead asleep. They're gonna be out for a while." </p><p>"Perfect." He replied softly. "The others?" </p><p>"Toki's getting Skwisgaar out of bed. Imma try and get Murderface to budge." There was a moment of silence. "Y'know he's gonna try and bring Noni right?" </p><p>Nathan muffled his curse. With the taller Samoan to use as attack and defense, there was no way any of them were going to win against Murderface. He pressed down on the button. "...We'll deal with that when we get there. Just get  him outside." Pickles let out an affirmative grunt and Nathan headed outside himself. </p><p>Toki and Skwisgaar were already outside in a snowy field surrounded by trees, the Swede bundled beyond recognition. "Whys did yous brings me out heres? It ams freezing." He grumbled to Toki who was too busy making happy little snow angels to care. </p><p>Nathan rolled his eyes. "Skwisgaar, we've seen you run in your tank top through snow. I think you can fucking handle a couple inches." Pickles snickered as he tried to wrap his arms around Nathan's torso, holding onto his developing love handles. "That's what she said." </p><p>Skwisgaar huffed snootily and raised his nose. Toki got up, shaking the snow out of his hair. "Awwww, comes on, Skwisgaar! We cans cuddles and haves a nice cups of cocoa like in the movies!" He clapped his gloved hands excitedly and Skwisgaar sneered at him. "I amnest a cuddlers." Toki paused, looking confused. With a tilt of his head, he shot his boyfriend's dignity dead. "But Skwisgaar, yous always asks for cuddles afters sex." </p><p>Pickles cackled loudly while Nathan groaned, gagging at any thought of his bandmates having sex with each other. Skwisgaar turned violently red with his mittens curled into fists by his sides. "TOKI!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, chasing after Toki as the brunette made his getaway. "I'M SORRYS!" Toki screamed as he booked it for the other side of the snowy field. </p><p>Murderface came out with his thick navy blue winter jacket on but the same shorts and pants as if there wasn't seven inches of snow on the ground. He pointed over to the couple where Skwisgaar was trying to bury Toki's face in the snow. "What'sch up with them?" </p><p>Nathan rolled his eyes and Pickles shook his head with a smirk. "You don't wanna know." Pickles told him quietly as Skwisgaar stomped over to the rest of the band. </p><p>Noni finally came out, barely visible through all their layers of clothes. Pickles snickered and received an elbow to the ribs from Murderface. "You uh...you cold, Noni?" The thick winter cap nodded, their face hidden in their scarf. "Yes." Their answer was muffled. Murderface hugged their middle and Noni ducked their head to press a faux kiss to the top of his head. </p><p>"Alright, let's get this going. I'll be a captain and Skwisgaar will be the other captain." Nathan declared as they all gathered closer. Skwisgaar stepped next to him and immediately told Toki to come to his side. Nathan rolled his eyes and motioned for his boyfriend to come next to him. Pickles leaned against his arm. Skwisgaar took Noni and left Murderface to Nathan. </p><p>Noni tapped Nathan's shoulder before they dispersed. "Um...shouldn't we invite the others?: Noni asked quietly. The band looked at them before laughing wildly. "C-Can you imagine it?! Offdensen running around in the snow in his precious suit?!" Pickles roared. "Or Akita's heels in thes snow?!" Skwisgaar snickered. "Babe, no offensche. I know they're your friendsch but they're not really the firscht onesch we would ever go to for a schnowball fight." Noni frowned behind their scarf. "But-" </p><p>"No, no. We're good." Murderface patted their hand as if they didn't tower him. Noni sighed and went over to Skwisgaar's side.</p><p>Nathan pulled Pickles and Murderface into a small huddle. "Okay, Skwisgaar is probably gonna stay in the back because he hates getting his hair wet. He's gonna send Toki and Noni out in the forefront. Pickles, you're gonna have to be the one to get closest to him. Murderface will keep Noni occupied and I got Toki." Pickles frowned. "Uh...okay. So how are we supposed to do that?" Murderface let out an offended noise. "I know how to deal with my partner. You too schtupid to figure out how to do a schnowball fight?" Pickles shot him a glare and Nathan had to put a hand on each of their chests. "Just get to him and dunk him." </p><p> Nathan was at the forefront with a handful of snow and hidden behind the makeshift snow fort that was more like a wall than an actual fort. Toki was an absolute machine, making snowballs and lobbing them faster than Nathan could keep up with. He kind of regretted not having Pickles as backup. Luckily, it seemed one part of his plan was working. Noni was already a reluctant participant in the snow ball fight and had mostly stuck on the side to talk to Murderface. </p><p>Murderface was flirting, or what looked like it was supposed to be flirting. He was pulling that stupid face where he had one eyebrow raised suggestively with a lopsided smile. Noni was humoring him, smiling and giggling when appropriate but it was way too genuine from the light blush that was barely visible through the scarf. </p><p>Nathan had no idea where Pickles had gone but it seemed he failed. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHK!" Pickles hollered and he came to a screeching halt, impacting into Nathan's snow wall. It came crumbling down and Nathan had picked up Pickles before running for cover.</p><p>Toki was a deadshot in more ways than one, apparently. A snowball hit Nathan straight between the shoulders followed by another in the back of his knee. He stumbled and another snowball made him tumble into the snow, both him and Pickles eating a mouthful of snow. </p><p>Pickles slipped out of his grip and was booking it out of Toki's line of sight. Pickles went down with another snowball to the back of his head. </p><p>Skwisgaar laughed from his safe spot far behind Toki and Noni. "What ams the matter Nathans and Pickle? Ams we too goods for yous?" He sneered. </p><p>Toki turned to smile at his boyfriend before receiving a snowball to the back of the head. It made him stumble and he turned back to look at his attacker with sad eyes. </p><p>Nathan and Pickles looked at each other and pointed to the other. "Wasn't me!" They both shouted at the same time. </p><p>Two more snowballs came from the side, one hitting Nathan's face and the other smacking Pickles in the back. </p><p>Skwisgaar squeaked when a snowball hit his chest. "Whats the fucks?!" </p><p>Noni was stifling their giggles, especially once Murderface got hit in the chest as well. Their mittens covered the scarf over their mouth as the giggles involved into massive full body laughs. </p><p>The band stared at them as they kept laughing. "What do you know that we don-" Another snowball got Nathan in the back of the head, snow sliding down his back. He cussed and jumped around like a mad monkey as he tried to shake the snow out of his jacket. Pickles laughed at his antics before getting a snowball to the leg and another in the shoulder. </p><p>Skwisgaar let out a loud scream when he was hit in the back of the head by a snowball. "NOT MY HAIRS!" </p><p>Noni was doubled over, rubbing their eyes as tears started to run down their face. </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCKS IS GOING ON?!" Skwisgaar screamed loudly, stomping his foot in the snow. "I don't know!" Nathan shouted back and coughed when a snowball hit his chest. </p><p>"What exactly isch going on?" Murderface whispered to Noni. Before they could respond, Murderface got a snowball to the back of the head. "What the hell?!" He yelled. </p><p>The continuous onslaught continued for another ten minutes and the band had fallen to the snow, defeated. Each member was panting and exhausted. Every attempt to try to win or even figure out who was attacking them led to a whole lot of nothing. </p><p>Nathan turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Noni who was suspiciously snow-free. "How are you so clean?" He grumbled. Noni pulled down their scarf and grinned at him. They whistled once, shrill and sharp in the crisp air. </p><p>Akita and Dana came out of the forest line, bouncing snowballs between their gloved hands. The cousins had massive shit eating grins stretched across their faces. </p><p>"WHAT?!" The band got onto their feet, their previous ass kicking forgotten. </p><p>"But-"</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"How-"</p><p>"HUH?!" </p><p>Akita snickered and Dana stuck out her tongue. "You forget that we lived in the country where there's not a lot to do. We perfected the art of the snowball, you dumb fuckers." </p><p>The five of them shared a look and then glared at Noni. "You ratted us out." Pickles grumbled, crossing his arms. </p><p>Noni didn't even look sheepish as they nodded with a smile. "None of this would have happened if you let me invite everyone." </p><p>The band stared at them, confused. "What?" Nathan asked. </p><p>"Okay, Charlie baby. Come on out." Akita shouted. Dana whistled twice for her own partner. </p><p>Charles stepped out on the other side of the field and Abigail popped out a few feet down from him. </p><p>Each member of Dethklok had their jaw on the floor. </p><p>"Thisch isch schome bullschit!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I'm aware that this is late as hell so....</p><p>Have it anyway</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>